Kinda Crazy
by LovelySheree
Summary: Life's kinda crazy, especially when you're spending it with each other. (A series of Adrinette/LadyNoir/Ladrien/Marichat one-shots.)
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy**

* * *

It's all kinda crazy.

I stared at the figure in front of me, his eyes softly closed, his hair messy against the pillow, and I wondered just… how crazy life turned out to be. I mean, being Paris' Ladybug wasn't even that insane in comparison to _this. Him. Us._

He was that guy that everyone wanted: attractive, polite, funny. He was that guy I had a stupid crush on, you know, the crushes when you just can't sit still. He was that guy who, wherever he was, stopped the room. I mean, that's who he was. Adrien Agreste.

That's who he _was_ at least. In no way am I saying he _isn't_ those things, but who he turned out to be was just so… crazy!

I laugh softly and reach out to brush some of his hair away from his face, scrunching ever so slightly. His green eyes opened to look up at me, a smile gracing his face. "Hm," he sighed, maneuvering under the covers so that he was facing me. "Good morning, m'Lady," he said.

"Kitty," I greeted.

He turned silent, seemingly satisfied with just staring back at me.

Chat Noir wasn't ever Adrien to me, instead, Adrien was Chat Noir. Now, what I mean is, Chat Noir didn't suddenly become more appealing because he was Adrien, no, Adrien became more whole because he was Chat Noir. To fall in love with a best friend, with Chat Noir, it made so much sense! It was as if the whole world suddenly fell into place! Adrien was what I wanted, Chat Noir was who I trusted. And together… yeah. That's what I mean by, "crazy."

When I figured that out, on that insane winter night, I kinda fell. Hard. Fell in love—of course—but at the time, it really did feel like I fell flat on my face. A jittery crush, that fluffy feeling that tickle's your chest, was much softer than what I felt when I watched his mask disappear.

 _Flashback_

"Please," he whispered, the air around us was chilly and still. "Please, m'Lady, I can't…"

"Chat Noir," I said, a bit more forcefully than I had wanted, "Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?" I tried to act playful, normally it was a great distraction.

"It's _already_ killing me!" he stressed, stepping towards me, "I'll respect your own decision, you don't have to show me what under your mask, but I have to tell you who I am." My breath caught in my throat and the winder air suddenly got colder. "If something ever happened to me, I'd want at least someone to know who I was," he finished.

I watched him squirm in his spot across from me, probably trying to muster up the courage to show me who he really was. After standing in silence for a long moment, and after realizing that he wasn't going to drop it this time, I spoke up. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why do you want me to know who you are?" I clarified.

He gave me a sad smile, "You know the reason, m'Lady…"

I did, didn't I? He loved Ladybug, the girl who saves Paris.

Maybe that's why I don't want to share our identities, I'd be completely losing Marinette. I would forever be known as Ladybug, and only in her shadow would I be Marinette. Not to mention that Adrien and I were getting closer, every day, becoming close friends, and knowing Chat Noir's identity seemed oddly… interfering with Adrien.

Before I could say anything else, a glow surrounded him, his mask and outfit fading off, and my eyes could do nothing but adjust to the returning darkness. But as soon as I made him out, I couldn't think.

It had been him.

All along. This entire time.

"It was you," I breathed out.

"I'm—" he started, but I interrupted.

"Adrien," I grinned, my stomach dancing and doing summersaults inside of me.

He raised his eyebrows, "Does my name proceed me _that_ much?" he laughed. His shoulders were stiff with awkwardness and his eyes were glazed with insecurity.

So I smiled, "Okay, My move?" He looked at me surprisingly, his mouth parting to say something, but I beat him to the punch. "Tikki, spots off!"

 _And that's what really started our adventure together._

* * *

 **So, I'm planning on doing a series of one-shots, all Adrinette or Lady Noir (or whatever combinations these dorks have.) Hopefully, I'll be getting some family one-shots as well, so stay tuned!**

 **Thanks for reading, leave me a comment?**

 **-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's to updating!**

 **Patrol**

* * *

"Chat, no." If she had a nickel for every time those words left her mouth, she'd be rich.

"But, m'Lady, it's harmless fun!" Chat Noir tried a grin, hoping she'd let it pass, but her "no-funny-buisness" face held firm. He sighed, looking below his chin at the giggling child. He rubbed it's head affectionately, "Look, she's enjoying it!" he persuaded.

She looked at the little girl in the baby-sling around Chat Noir's chest, strapped securely inside, giggling and goo-ing for more action. Sighing, she ran her fingers across her forehead. "Chat," she began, "It's too dangerous, you know that."

"You don't trust me to protect her?" he asked, hurt.

She shook her head, walking up to him and grabbing his face to bring it down to her height. "Of course I trust you to protect her, don't act like I think otherwise," she said firmly, kissing his forehead, "But Chat, what if someone recognizes or sees her? That might cause some serious trouble— and a _lot_ of publicity!"

Chat Noir's eyes brightened at her comment, "Well," he slurred playfully, grabbing her hands in one of his, and then rummaging through his bag with the other to grab a small mask, bring it into view for the both of them to see. "It works for us, doesn't it? Now she can join us for our nightly patrols!" he smiled, trying to put the small black mask around the little girl's face.

It only lasted a few seconds before the child pulled at the mask and slid it down to hang around her neck. "No," she shook her head, pulling at the mask some more.

Ladybug laughed at the sight as Chat Noir tried desperately to convince the little girl to keep the mask on. "Oh, kitty," she sighed, gently taking the mask away from _both_ children. She lovingly brushed the little girl's soft black hair behind her ear, her green eyes tracing Ladybug's movements. "She can't come, it's too dangerous. I trust you to protect her, to protect _us,_ but you _know_ it's not okay to bring her with us."

He let out a defeated sighed, "I know," he said, "I just don't like to leave her, you know?"

"I know," Ladybug agreed with a sympathetic look in her eyes. She grabbed the girl out of the sling and positioned her on her hip, "But she's suppose to be at my parents house, you and I are suppose to be on a "date" and when we're done patrolling, we'll pick her up again. She'll be safe and sound," she said.

"Okay, okay," Chat Noir said, peeking around the ally they had been in to make sure no one was around to see them. He dropped his transformation, followed by his Lady, and walked out together. They were just behind the bakery.

"How about we make it an extra speedy patrol, okay?" Marinette suggested, repositioning their child on her hip with a small bounce.

He smiled, kissing her temple, "Sounds great," he said.

They got to the two glass doors and Adrien began to unbuckle the baby sling from his chest while Marinette opened the door. "Mom, Dad?" she hollered, hearing her mother's footsteps come down the hall.

"Ah! There's our little Emma!" Sabine cooed at the little girl in her daughter's arms. Marinette handed her over, then grabbed the baby bag from Adrien and putting it on the counter.

"Thanks for watching her for us," Marinette said.

"Of course, anytime! You two have fun on your date," she smiled.

Both Adrien and Marinette nodded, saying a final goodbye before leaving the bakery. Quickly making their way back into the ally, they transformed. Before Ladybug could sling her yoyo, however, she felt two strong hands grab her waist.

"Chat, what are you doing?" she turned her head to look at him curiously.

He put on an innocent expression, "But m'Lady," he grinned, "I thought this was a _date_?"

* * *

 **How can a kids show be this addicting? Anyway, t** **hanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dance**

I bent backwards, checking the clock behind me as I stretched. Only a few more minutes before class was over. I leaned forward, my arms stretching to my toes effortlessly without my knees bending, and I can see Alya in front of me, on the ground with her legs in front of her, reaching for her right toes, and then her left.

"Okay, okay!" our teacher clapped her hands, addressing the class. "Let's run through the dance once more, and then you'll be excused. Now, everyone—to you spots!" she shooed us with her hands, and I quickly skipped to my assigned spot.

Alya, who's right next to me, leans in to whisper. "Did you hear?" she asks, and I shake my head, turning to her. "Apparently, in the next dance, we'll all be assigned partners!"

I raise my eyebrows, and my heart begins to pump faster at the thought of what I _knew_ she was about to say.

"I bet you can get Adrien as your partner!" she squeals, but quiet enough so that it doesn't bring any attention.

"Alya," I complain, and I'm sure my face was beat red, "I can't dance with Adrien— I'll be a complete mess dancing with him!" I say, looking at said dancer.

He was a prodigy. Not only was he extremely attractive, he was the best of the best in this school! He wasn't arrogant about it, but he knew his own skills and, because of that, constantly challenged himself to become better and better. As if he needed it! When he came to ballet, he definitely knew what he was doing.

Now, I've been a dancer all my life, and I know I'm good at it, but I couldn't dare dance with Adrien. I'm a clumsy dancer when I'm distracted, and around him, I'm distracted.

"Oh come on, girl!" Alya says, pulling me from my thoughts, "You're so talented! You could totally dance with him, in fact, you're probably the only one in class who could even keep up!"

"That's not true, besides…" I mumble, realizing the practice was just about to start, "I… I just can't, okay?"

I could see Alya roll her eyes before she shoved me forward into the center of the group. Oh yeah, that's right, I was soloing the beginning of this song…

—

As class finished, I hurriedly grabbed my things, making my way to the door.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I hear a voice ask from behind.

"Uh.." I turn around to see Alya giving me a questioning stare. "Just home," I lie, "I'm not feeling too well."

She continued to stare, as if she didn't believe me, but seemed to let it go and give a half-smile. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow morning! Don't forget about practicing together after class tomorrow, too!"

I nod, giving her a wave, "Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

I go to a very prestigious school, one where anyone who who takes ballet seriously dreams about going to. That being said, they have a lot of rules, one that I thought would be very easy to follow. But one night, I showed up _there_ and it completely changed me. I appreciate dancing of all kind, hip-hop, jazz, modern, and of course ballet, but recently, I've been going to these… meet-ups. Meet-ups where it's loud, crazy, energetic, hot, and passionate. Everything that dancing should be. Too bad breakdancing's got a bad rap in the professional world.

But I go to a very prestigious school, and they take ballet very seriously. If I were ever caught in a place like that, then I'd probably get kicked out of school. It's "unprofessional," and "childish" as my instructor once said.

Yet I can't help it, I just… it's so much fun! It's as if nothing else in the world matters, and all I have to do is listen…

I can hear the garage before I see it, and I can feel the cement below my feet shake ever so slightly. The suns already setting, so the lights from inside dance just outside it's entrance.

I sneak into a near-by alleyway before I get inside, setting my bag down and taking off my shirt. Quickly changing, I cover my sports bra with a thin, red tank top with black dots, only covering my upper chest. Then, only having leggings on, I slip on a pair of baggy sweats. I look myself up and down, knowing there was only one last thing to add… I grab the chalk-like paint from my pocket, opening it up and rubbing my three fingers in it, then sliding it across my face and over my eyes. Wearing face-paint wasn't very uncommon in these meet-ups, it was actually almost a style, so I wouldn't stand out.

I'm recognizable, but I look different enough. Besides, I don't know anyone in there. I can't get caught.

As I sling my bag over my shoulder, I start to exit the ally way, but not before I see a familiar looking figure slip through the entrance. He was blond, and his hair was messy, with a black hood and black cat-ears. I could've sword I've seen him before.

Ignoring that nagging thought, I go inside. Immediately I'm greeted with loud cheers, not for me, but for whoever was dancing in the middle of the circle. I shove my way through the crowd, leaving my bag on a table near the back, and try and see who was dancing.

There were two of them. One watching, while the other was spinning on his back, then jumped onto his hands, swiftly flipping back onto his feat just as the song ended. I could see the sweat on the other's brow as he shook his head and backed off in defeat.

A few people clapped, others cheering the winner on. This guy was good, I've seen him dance before, he very rarely ever looses a breakdancing battle, and I've only had the pleasure to watch him— I wouldn't compare.

Just as the next song started, a figure pushed through the crowd, catching the winner's attention.

"Nice moves," the figure said. The _same_ figure that I saw enter just before me. He seemed, oddly postured. Not in a snooty way, but he didn't loom over the floor like most of these guys, he stood up strait with his hands comfortably in his pockets. "Care for a duel?"

That's when I realized. He had paint on his face too, and his hood covered most of his face. Whoever this guy was, he didn't want to be recognized like me.

There was a challenging look in his eyes, one that couldn't be hidden by his hood, and I suddenly became extremely curious about this next battle. The prior winner stepped towards him, giving a large nod and raising his hands, making the crowd go crazy. "Okay," he said, "Let's see what you got, kitty-cat."

The music changed to a loud and low bursting song. The beats were obvious, the drops perfect, and here was this mystery cat smirking at one of the best dancers in this club.

He skipped into the center, his shoes squeaking with every slide, and just as the music rose to a point of suspension, he dropped to the floor and propped into a hand-stand, keeping himself perfectly still as the room grew incredibly quiet. There was something different about this mystery cat. His posture before was smooth, and the way he dropped to the floor was graceful, as if he was classically trained.

I saw his foot flinch, the slightest of movements, and just as quick as the moment the room was quiet came, the music dropped like a rollercoaster, like a heart racing back to life, and he twisted himself, spinning in the air and landing on both his elbows, his back bent backwards, and his feet twisted for balance. Using his upper body strength, he jumped up, flipping backwards onto his feet, and then sliding across the floor to the prior winner, the legend, his prey.

I couldn't hear them, but I could've sworn the hooded cat said, "Your move," cockily.

But just from his first move, it seemed he earned his right to be cocky. Just as I noticed before, he was graceful, careful with each step, but also spontaneous, erratic, like the sparks from a flame dancing to the ground.

The other guy skipped forward, swinging his hands in front of him in preparation. Bending forward on his knees, with his feet crossed in front of him, he hopped forward, tumbling to the ground and twisting back up with his legs spread apart and his hands rotating him. sliding onto not hand, he continued the motion, his legs and body rotating, but only his one hand kept balance. Finished, he jumped up, bouncing backwards with energy, and his hand motioning for said "kitty-cat" to try again.

This time, he rounded him, making sure his challenger couldn't leave the middle, and the hooded cat slid around him thrillingly. He dove to the ground, his hands stoping him just as his nose was about to his the floor, and he jumped up, summersaulting forward with a twist, landing backwards, and then backflipping with a twist and ending forwards. He repeated this motion all around this poor guy, ending right in front of him with a head-spin and kicking up gracefully.

I could understand why he dressed as a cat. He always landed on his feet.

By now the crowd was wild, and I could tell this other guy was getting quiet nervous from the cat. He nodded slowly, lifting his hands in defeat, and backing away into the circle.

I heard the voice over the speakers, "And we have a winner!" it called, and everyone cheered even louder. "So who wants to challenge the new guy!?" it called, and I felt the room laugh. There was no chance anyone could win against this guy, he was fantastic! Suddenly, I became very aware that the circle I was in had gotten larger, and farther away from me. Without warning, I was our of my safety net and in the middle of the battle field with the cat.

"Looks like we have a challenger!" the voice roared, and the music once again changed.

The hooded cat walked up to me, a devilish smirk played on it's lips. "Have I seen you before?" he asked.

I shook my head, swallowing my nerves. If I backed away from this, I'd never be able to come back and show my face. "No, but you won't forget me once I've won," I say confidently, hoping he couldn't see my hands shake unsteadily.

"Heh," he laughs, skipping backwards as the duel started, "Alright, let's see what you've got, Ladybug."

* * *

 **This is based off the break-dancing AU by starrycove on tumblr! All credit goes to starrycove! :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is based off an AU where Adrien Agreste becomes blind.**

* * *

Why do I play?

Well, I'm a pianist. My mother taught me how to play. When I was a little kid, I would watch her hands dance over the keys in such a graceful manner it left me in awe. Every time I heard her play, my heart would flutter with excitement and I'd just sit and listen… I can still remember the sound.

When I learned how to play, I was so frustrated that I couldn't play as well as her. My stiff hands would jump and pounce, much like an angry cat, across the piano. I remember hearing her laugh, and her gentle hands, the same beautiful hands that I would watch dance, lay on my shoulders.

"Relax, Adrien," she would say. "You're doing very well," I could hear the smile in her voice. Was it a smile of pride?

By the time I was 8 years old, I was in competitions, set on becoming better than my mother. My mother and father told me I was better than her already, since she didn't know much about piano, only that one peaceful tune she'd play… But still. I didn't believe them. Whenever she'd play, I'd watch her, and it give me this feeling in my chest; a feeling that made me think absolutely nothing was wrong with the world. I didn't feel that feeling when _I_ played.

So I practiced and practice. I became fluent with the keys, and by 12 years old I was a record-setting pianist prodigy. But that same year, I got in a bad accident. The doctors thought I'd come out of it perfectly fine; however, when I woke up in that hospital bed… I had lost my sight. I remember this feeling of terror enter my chest and it refused to go back out. As if it were trying to choke me, my throat tightened up.

My Mom was with me, so she wheeled me out in a wheel chair to the lounge area. I felt her presence leave, but I could tell she was close. Moments later, I heard her play… that same song that brought every anxious thought to rest. And I smiled, imagining her sitting at the piano at home with her hands dancing across the keys.

I was never able to see again, but that didn't matter if I could simply hear my mother's playing.

As it turned out, I could still play the piano, despite my new "handicap." I couldn't learn any new pieces, but that didn't stop me. I began writing my own pieces, and since my free time had grown substantially during my remaining days at the hospital, I worked hard on playing the piano without sight.

I remember when I had finally almost learned the piece my mother played. Though it was one of the first I tried to learn, I was never able to play it like her. I still can't, and it wasn't perfect, but I had practiced it enough to sound similar enough. I eagerly awaited for her to come to my room after her work so I could play it to her, but…

She never came.

My father visited me this time. Alone. He told me she had a stroke, and there was nothing anyone could do.

She's why I play piano. She's why I'm a pianist. And the thought of her never coming back was a weight in my chest that has ceased to lift. I continue to write, and I continue to play, chasing the image of her beautiful sound; the way the keys fell and lifted at her every whim. I chase an angle, desperately trying to remember her face with the sound of her song.

 _That's_ why I play.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review, and be sure to follow the story! :) You can see a comic of this story via LovelySheree on tumblr! (My tumblr page...)**

 **-LovelySheree**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, I've been spending my free-writing-time on an original story of mine, so I haven't been writing fanfiction stuff in like... forever, it feels like. But good to be back :) Hope you enjoy this latest one-shot!**

 **Title:** Liar

 **Summery:** " _I'd recognize you anywhere, M'Lady…"_ Chat Noir had said, and she was stupid enough to believe him.

* * *

_oO-Oo_

 _"I'd recognize you anywhere, M'Lady…"_

What a liar. No he wouldn't. And he _didn't._

She frowned, sitting on her bed with her face in her hands. Honestly, she shouldn't have done it. She should've been honest. She should've just told him that she found out who he was. Not… not what she just did. To her defense, she couldn't help herself. Here was this perfect opportunity to test him, to see if he could _actually_ walk the walk, not just act like he could.

 _"I kinda… like you, Adrien. And I was… well- I was- w-wondering if-if you would… I dunno, l-like t-t-to do something? T-together. L-Like a d-d-date."_ She had never fumbled over her words like that since she was in middle school. It was as if she was back to her 15 year old self. She was a _senior in high school,_ for God's sake!

 _"Oh… um. Sorry, Marinette, I actually like somebody… else,"_ he said. He avoided her eyes, so he must've missed the hurt, the betrayal, that flickered in them momentarily before she flashed a smile. She was used to having a mask on, after all.

 _"Oh, it's alright! S-sorry to make things awkward—I'm pretty good at that,"_ And then she left. Now she was here. On her bed. Her eyes dried out.

"I'm such an _idiot!"_ she moaned, falling backwards onto her comforter. He said no. Adrien Agreste, her crush, said no. She glared at the ceiling. _No,_ she corrected herself silently, _Chat Noir said no._

She had accidentally found out his identity. She didn't believe her eyes when she realized Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste. Pretty, perfect, sweet, and charming, Adrien Agreste. At first she was going to confront Chat Noir and tell him that she found him out. And that she'd share her identity as well—it was only fair, after all. Then, maybe… she would reveal her feelings, and she and Adrien would run off into the sunset together. She liked them both, so it made perfect sense.

But no.

She had to test him. She had to go and ruin things. But as mad as she was at herself, she was even more mad with Chat Noir, A.K.A Adrien Agreste.

She had _trusted_ him. Him and his words. That's he'd recognize her. She huffed, crossing her arms. _What a liar,_ she thought.

Her phone buzzed, and she had half the mind to ignore it, but she didn't. Picking it up, she saw it was a message from Chat. They had exchanged numbers years ago. It read, "Patrol?"

She didn't want to. She knew the fire in her stomach was dangerous. And that if she went, she'd probably end up ruining their relationship even more, but she was just so… _mad_ that she didn't even care. She was going to go. And she was going to tell him _just_ how she felt.

"Sure. Usual spot," she texted back.

xXxXx

She sat on top of the Notre Dame tower. She heard Chat Noir land swiftly behind her, but she didn't turn to greet him.

"Fancy meeting you here, M'Lady," he said playfully, sitting down next to her.

She didn't reply. She didn't even move, actually.

"Is something the matter, Ladybug?" Chat Noir asked, tilting his head sideways, "Are you okay?"

She frowned, deciding to speak up. "I'm fine," she said firmly. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. She wanted to cry, and she could feel a familiar lump forming in her throat, but she pushed it down into her stomach. It was easier being mad at him then to cry. "But you lied," she said plainly.

Chat Noir blinked, surprised by her accusation. "I'm a… liar? I didn't—what did I do?" he asked, leaning away from her.

She laughed, but it wasn't her usual airy laugh, the one that made Chat's heart flutter. Instead, this made him scared and confused. "I found out who you were," she said, looking away from him. "I hadn't meant to, of course, and now I wish I hadn't."

His face dropped. Did she… not approve of his civilian self? Did she not like Adrien Agreste? His lips curled downwards into a frown, and he waited for her to continue.

"You had said that you would recognize me anywhere, remember? _Well,_ " she scoffed, "I went and tested that theory."

She looked at him with such hurt in her eyes that Chat could barely keep-up with her stare. _She tested it,_ he thought, wondering what she meant.

"I asked Adrien Agreste out on a date," she said. "I told him I liked him, and that we should go out. And you know what?" she wasn't quiet anymore. She was gesturing wildly with her hands, and he could see tears well up in her eyes. He knew exactly where this was going now. "He said no!"

There was silence. Ladybug stood up, walking away from her partner. He stared hollowly at the city of Paris. "Marinette…?" he said, barely above a whisper. She stood silently behind him. Her back to his back. At first, he felt guilt, but it disappeared the moment settled in his chest. Why hadn't she let him know who she was? How was he suppose to know it was Marinette behind that mask!?

"I would say, 'Nice to meet you,' but we already know each other," she said.

He heard her transformation drop. Not even a minute ago, that would've been music to his ears. To finally meet his Lady. But now, it made him want to run away. Guilt settled in the bottom of his lungs again, sucking away the air. It may not have been right to test him… but she was right. He should've known it was her. He turned around, his eyes just barely meeting hers. Suddenly it made so much sense. Of _course_ it was her!

"I—" he stopped himself, standing up and meeting her face-to-face. What was he suppose to say? That he was sorry? Or should he be angry that she didn't trust him in the first place?

"I'm sure you see the resemblance now," she said sourly. Her eyes were so glassy. Her voice shook with every word she spoke.

"Ladybu— _Marinette,_ I'm sorry," he said slowly. "But how was I suppose to know it was you?" He defended himself, ignoring her scoff. "You were so shy, and we never did anything one-on-one. The only time I saw you was when you were with Alya, and you'd rarely speak! How was I suppose to see you as confident Ladybug!?" He bit his tongue. He could tell his words stung, but what else was he suppose to say?

"I had—I thought I actually liked you! _Both_ of you! And then I go and put my heart on the line, and you don't even know it's _me!"_ she pointed to herself. A single tear escaped rebelliously from her eye. "And I know it seems dumb to think you would've recognized me— but I _did!_ I actually thought you'd figure it out!"

"Oh yeah, because your stuttering totally _screams_ 'I'm Ladybug!'" He said, frustrated. But as soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. A whimper escaped her throat, and her arms were crossed tightly over her chest. She looked so… vulnerable.

"Well," she sniffed, "You clearly don't like the real me."

His eyes widened— that wasn't what he meant at _all!_ "I— Lady—Marinette, I didn't— I'm sorry!" he said.

She turned her face away from him, muttering, "Tikki, spots on." In the blink of an eye, she was Ladybug again. But gone was her heir of confidence, of strength. She was broken.

He lunged forward, grabbing her shoulder before she could go, "Stop," He said quickly, trying to meet her eyes, "Look, I'm _sorry!_ This just, kinda… took me by surprise! You're Marinette. It makes perfect sense to me, _honestly._ And I didn't say no to you because you were Marinette, I said no because you weren't Ladybug." He frowned at his choice of words, "Well, because I didn't _know_ you were Ladybug."

He took her silence as a bad sign.

"It's just," he tried again, "As Ladybug, you're so… blinding. I got so caught up in this idea of you. I kinda thought you were perfect… I still do, actually." He let go of her shoulder, confident she wouldn't leave. "But Marinette," he continued, "She's just as bright. I'm _sure_ she is. She's just as beautiful, just as brave, just as confident, just as loving…"

She looked up at him through her bangs, her cheeks wet with tears.

"I just haven't gotten to know her well enough yet," he said earnestly. Softly, he added, "You _are_ Ladybug, Marinette. And Ladybug is you." She saw a green glow swallow him up, and when the light faded, gone was Chat Noir. Instead, Adrien stood in his place. "Please, believe me…"

"I just… need some alone time," she said, shrugging away from him and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Honestly, I feel like this is what would happen, realistically. Obviously I don't want it to, nor do I expect it to, but considering human behavior… I feel like this would happen. Although, it's kinda out of Marinette's behavior. Then again, she has proven to be pretty mean when she gets angry... O_O

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!

 **-LovelySheree**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Say Things Like That**

 **\- A LadyNoir angsty fluffy fanfic with kisses -**

* * *

Chat Noir couldn't think of anything else but the need to _stop_ her. It was as if every time he got close to her she'd shut down. Followed by a smile plastered to her face and a snarky comment to hide whatever it was that was eating away at her. Anyone with half a brain could say that Ladybug didn't like her blond, crime-fighting, cat-ear-wearing, dorky partner. She made it quite clear.

But the times they shared. The talks they'd have. The memories they've formed. They run deeper than anything he's known before. Every time she pushed him away it felt like there was something _deeper_ than simply rejecting a crush in her words. Call him crazy, but her tone had a harsh needy tone in it. As if she was trying to convince someone other than him. As if she was trying to convince _herself._

And so here they stood. Her hand pressing up against his chest and her eyes glaring into his; her hand pushing him away, but her eyes drawing him in. There's something more, isn't there? He's not crazy… is he?

"Chat Noir, _please!"_ she said strictly, "Stop your obsessive flirting. Can't we just have a friend-to-friend conversation like normal?" she asked desperately, pulling her hand away from his chest. But he stopped her. He had to. He _needed_ to.

Grabbing her wrist, he gently pulled it towards him. "I…" he began, caught up in her wide-eyed stare. "I can't," he finally said.

She scoffed, trying to pull her hand away. "You can't _what?_ Stop your mindless flirting—"

"It isn't _mindless!"_ he defended himself, tightening his grip on her wrist. He took a deep breath, pulling her hand towards his chest, placing it over his heart. "Do you feel that?" he asked her, his breath hitching when her fingers lightly brushed his suit.

She looked up at him, stupefied. "You're heart?" she asked, confused.

"Do you feel how fast it's beating?" he continued making her press harder. She didn't respond, only staring blankly at their hands on his chest. "That's—that's how fast it beats… every second, every moment that I'm with you. It's like I can't feel my head because my heart's pounding so loudly." he said, drawing in a deep breath. "So no. I can't. It may be a bit impulsive sometimes," he said with a small smile at her, "But it isn't mindless. Nothing I ever say to you is mindless, My Lady."

She shook her head, trying to pull her hand away again, "No, please, Chat. Don't…" she whispered pleadingly.

"I'm in love with you," he finally spoke, grabbing her other hand. "And I'm not forcing you to love me back, but—" he frowns, drawing her closer to him. "It's as if whenever I get close to you, you just—just stop. You're my person, Ladybug. I'd let you in my heart any day, I'd give you the tour of my crappy life and I'd like to think you'd do the same for me! I'd like to think I'm that same person to you. And if not romantically, at least as a friend!" he said firmly.

"Chat…"

"So what is it? Why do you distance yourself from me? Like… like I'm some—some _sickness_?" he searched her eyes, hoping to find a clue of what laid behind them.

"It's because you are…" she mumbled, her arms going slack against his chest.

He let go. "What?"

Her hands fell idly at her side. "You are. You're a sickness," she says so softly that he thought he had missed it. Her eyes we glassy and she looked away from him. Anywhere but him. "You—you just… crept up, you know?" she continued, finally looking at him. A suddenly fierce anger taking over her. "A-and it's your fault! You say things like that! You say things that make me smile, and swoon, and question my judgment! You can't—you can't just say things like that! You can't make me—" she cut off, looking away and biting her lip.

"Ladybug," he whispered, his eyes wide.

She forcefully grabbed his hand, placing it on her own heart. "Do _you_ feel _that_?" she asked bitterly.

He merely nodded, feeling her heartbeat. It fluttered. It jumped. Just like his.

She glared at him with all she was worth, "You. You made this happen," she mumbled. Tears falling from her eyes. "You stupid, stupid cat!" She choked out, "You can't say things like that!"

He didn't know what came over him. All of these feelings that they had been burying and burying under casual conversations for years were spilling over, and like dam breaking loose, he just acted. He just did.

He just leaned in and kissed her.

It was rough. It was firm. It was stubborn, like them. She kissed back, but only for a moment. It lasted only a moment before she pulled away with a small gasp.

" _Chat!_ I _just_ said that—" but he cut her off. He didn't want to hear it. It was selfish and he knew it, but he didn't want to hear it.

He closed the distance between them once more, equally as rugged as the first. He stepped closer to her, gripping her hand in his that still laid on her chest. He could feel her heartbeat quicken. And though her reluctant lips were stiff at first, he could feel them soften and loosen up to his touch. He took a deep breath, slowing the kiss down. Making it gentle and sweet. Making it feel like the way he's always wanted it to feel. Smooth. Graceful. Passionate.

This time he broke apart. His eyes dazed, but somehow focused on her. She was the only thing in his world that mattered right now, after all.

Then, as if waking up to an alarm, his eyes widened. His face grew red with embarrassment and he let go of her hand that was still lying on her chest. Stepping a small step backwards he tried to speak. "I… I uh, I'm—I'm sorry. I just kinda, I don't know, I just _did_ it and it just felt right but I should've kept your own wishes into count and I didn't because, well, because I'm selfish and…" he trailed off, looking at her.

"Ladybug?" he asked tentatively, daring to take a step towards her again.

She flicked her eyes up at him and for once he saw it. He could see all of it. The emotions, the guilt, the longing. All of it. "Chat," she began in a broken whisper. Reaching up to touch a lock of his golden hair. It was soft and light, and the strands slipped off her small fingers with ease. "Oh, Chat…" she continued, leaning forward and brushing her lips on his.

"My Lady," he whispered back.

"I want to do badly," she said, her nose touching his. "But I can't." she decided.

He could feel his heart shatter. "Why?" he dauntingly asked.

"It wouldn't be fair," she said slowly. "If I'm with you, I want to be with you. I don't want to be half in and half out… and that's how it feels right now."

He laughed sadly, "What I would give to be the other guy," he said longingly. "Whoever it is that stole your heart first…"

"Don't you see, you dumb cat?" she said, kissing him softly once more, "You _are_ the other guy… you're stealing parts of me that I didn't know I had." She smiled numbly, stepping back. "But I can't. It tears me apart, but I can't," she said.

He looked at her with a lost expression.

"So please," she said more firmly, "Don't say things like that…"

* * *

 **Please leave a comment or suggestion! Thank you. :)**

 **-LovelySheree**


	7. Chapter 7

She'll blame it on that stupid dream. That stupid, _stupid_ dream. How she folded into him with their lips molding and breaths heavy. At first, she didn't know _who_ it was she was kissing. The mysteries of dreaming simply led her mind to kissing someone. And oh, how quickly she had lost herself in him. Her body buzzing and her mind numb. It wasn't until she pulled away that she noticed who those lips belonged to. Green eyes under a black mask stared at her, half-lidded with a blissful grin.

"Cat got your tongue?" he had asked her. It was then that she began to realize it was a dream. Because she was perfectly _fine_ with kissing Chat Noir then. She was perfectly fine laying with her crime-fighting, pun-making, cat-ear-wearing partner. And even _worse?_ She _liked_ the pun.

Ever since then, that dream has been haunting her memories. Tapping on the door of her thoughts and creeping into her desires. She wasn't _suppose_ to like _him!_ Not Chat. Nope. But that stupid _, idiotic_ dream. She loathes that dream.

"Girl, what's wrong with you?" Alya hissed in her ear. Marinette snapped to attention, realizing where she was. _Stupid school,_ she thought bitterly, _stupid dream. Stupid Chat._ "Hello?" Alya reached over and waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

Marinette blinked, glancing at her friend over her hand squishing her cheek. "Sorry, Alya," she sighed, "I just had the _weirdest_ dream and I'm having trouble forgetting it."

"What?" Alya scooted closer, grinning mischievously. "It wouldn't have to do with a certain someone, would it?" she asked.

Marinette's face lit up like fire, "Wh-what!? No-no-no- _no_ it was _not,_ Alya!" she squealed, earning a strict look from the teacher. Hunching downwards at the sudden attention, Marinette mumbled out an apology.

Alya continued looking at Marinette through a smug expression. "Oh you're _so_ lying, girl!" she said quietly while poking Marinette's arm. "You had a _hot_ dream about—" she cuts off before finishing and just mouths, "Adrien" while pointing the the boy in front of them. Sitting innocently.

Innocently.

No that dream was _not_ with Adrien. Because that dream was anything but innocent. _Chat_ was _anything_ but _innocent._

Slapping Alya's hand down, Marinette glared at her, "Alya, I swear it wasn't!" she seethed through her teeth, feeling the eyes of the classroom on her still. She know they couldn't hear their conversation, but she didn't like the unwelcomed attention. "Besides," she said, finding herself coming up with a smooth alibi. "If I dreamed about Adrien, I'd be pretty happy about it, wouldn't I? Twitterpated, even…" she mumbled under her breath.

Alya nodded, looking back towards the board in the front of the class. "Yeah, I guess so, huh? You're just… broody."

Marinette only grunted in response, glad her friend was off her back. But her relief halted when she remembered the upcoming patrol tonight. She subconsciously put her hand in her bag, feeling Tikki gently hug it.

* * *

She hadn't spoken to him. She just nodded, blinked, or somehow signaled a response to him. She had hoped he wouldn't notice, but that'd be unrealistic. Chat was observant; he'd always been observant.

"Something eating at you, M'Lady?" He asked her, leaning forwards to cat her eye. She averted her gaze. He frowned. "Ladybug?" he spoked with worried lips.

 _Lips,_ she thought, furrowing her brow and scoffing.

"I'm fine, Chat." There. She spoke. Done. She didn't die.

"You're not saying much, LB," he stood up straight, "And you haven't looked at me…" His tone grew desperate, "I haven't done anything, have I? I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"You can't apologize for something if you don't know what you're apologizing for," she said, crossing her arms and looking out over the city. Her tone was sour. _She_ was sour. And he didn't deserve it, she knew that much. "I'm sorry," she sighed, "I've just got something on my mind."

"I'm a good listener," he said happily, "I've got two sets of ears, after all."

She laughed lightly, shaking her head, "I don't think talking will help," she said breathily. _Not with you, anyway,_ she added silently.

"Why not?" he asked, "I find talking _paw-_ sitively _meow_ -velous."

 _Puns…_ she could feel her face light up. Although she was sure her masked covered it, she could still feel it. Creeping onto her cheeks.

"I'm _claw-_ ful at advice, but I'd love to listen," he added, and she could hear the grin in his words. _Stop,_ she thought desperately, feeling her blush grow.

" _Furr-_ real, Ladybug, I'm being _litter-_ al."

 _Stop._

"Just talk it _meow-_ t."

 _Nooooo—_

"What, _cat_ got your tongue?"

And that was it.

Her face exploded in pink, and if her suit wasn't covering everything, she could've been considered a glow-stick. She could feel her _toes_ light up! Because, _yes._ Yes, the cat _did_ have her tongue, and now she couldn't think about _anything_ else!

"You…" she growled, turning towards him and grabbing his collar forcefully. She yanked him towards her, their noses barely touching as she looked at him. _Finally_ looked at him. She could see the color drain from his face as panicked eyes flickered into hers.

 _Don't do it,_ she thought, _Don't. Do. It._

But she did. She leaned into him, her mouth parting ever-so-slightly. And unlike her forceful yank at his collar, she slowly, gently, _tentatively_ placed her lips on his. Her eyes looking into his before they fluttered close. And for a moment, they were still. As if time froze and neither could move. Lips barely touching, hearts barely beating, lungs barely breathing.

He was the first to move. His hand crept up to cup her cheek as he tilted and moved carefully. She could hear him sharply inhale before leading her with his lips into something she'd never done.

Her brain short-circuited at that thought. She may have been kissing in her dream, but this was not a dream. She'd never kissed. Not even a _peck!_ And here she is. Clumsily following her partner's slow lead. She momentarily panicked, freezing up when his mouth opened just a sliver and then closed on her upper-lip. _Chat,_ her eyes snapped open, _this was_ Chat _!_

Truthfully, she expected his eyes to be closed like hers. To be lost in the moment like she had been in that dream. But his eyes were open, half-lidded with a blissful gleam. Deja vu, her heart fluttered and she didn't pull away.

He leaned into her more, moving his lips and leaving her to frantically follow. His eyes finally closed and he moved his other hand to hold her waist. Carefully pulling her closer. _This,_ she realized, _is beginning to feel familiar._ Letting her eyelids fall, she grew more confident. Within the few moments she'd been kissing him, he'd lead her. Showed her. Without question. And although she was questioning herself, she put it aside and stepped forward, breathing in. Breathing out. Leaning into him. Molding into him.

And then it was over and they leaned away. Like an open-ended movie, her brained raced to catch up. _What now?_ she thought.

"I…" Chat whispered lowly, his eyes still closed. Opening them, he looked at her. "Why?" he asked, his brow lowering in confusion.

Ladybug sighed. She didn't know why! She just _did._ She was _impulsive._ "I don't know…" she mumbled, looking to the ground. "I just—I'm just a bit…" she searched her brain for words but couldn't find anything.

"Confused?" He offered, letting his hands fall from her. She expected to see hurt in his eyes, but she didn't. "I know the feeling," he said honestly.

"Heh," she scoffed, hugging herself. "Yeah. Confused. It's… strange to like someone you don't really know." The words were out before she could catch them. Before she knew she was _thinking_ them.

"…Like?" He asked quietly.

Embarrassed, she grew defensive, "Well I _did_ initiate _that_ , didn't I?" She said, wildly gesturing between them. "Ugh!" she growled, grabbing her face and frowning. "This is so _dumb!_ I don't—I mean, I kinda—no, no, I definitely do _not_ like you—" she peaked through her hands to see his very confused, slightly hurt expression.

"Stupid dream," she mumbled.

His eyes lit up while a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Dream, M'Lady?" he waggled his eyebrows, "Did you _dream_ about me?"

"N-no." She lied.

Stupid dream.

Stupid Chat.

Stupid feelings.

* * *

 **;D**

 **-LovelySheree**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is based off the idea of a HS reunion in Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Read and review!**

* * *

-Year 2030-

Footsteps walked evenly up a strip of sidewalk, onto a porch, though a door, and into a home. A hand sets down a purse on a table as an envelope drops to the ground. A thin figure leans down to pick it up, bringing it to her bright blue eyes.

"What's this?" she asked. Tearing open the sealed envelope, she opened it to find an invitation addressed to her. _Dear Mrs. Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_ it read. She frowned, _they got my name wrong…_

 _It's our pleasure to announce that the graduating class of 2020 has it's 10 year anniversary it Collège Françoise Dupont's gym on Friday May 2nd at 6:00pm. Be sure to be there! And we're excited to announce our special guest, Ms. Chloe Bourgeois, will be attending! See you then!_

"Honored guest, huh," Marinette mumbled, looking over the rest of the invite. "I'm surprised she'd find the time. The busy Mayor that she is and all."

Placing the invite on the table near the front door, she walked into the kitchen and towards the fridge. It'd been a busy day at the agency, again. She hadn't eaten at all, let alone sat down. Ah, the busy life of a designer. Perhaps she would've rethought her carrier if she'd known it'd be this crazy.

Before she opened the refrigerator door, she saw a note taped to it. _Looks like you left for work before I woke up… I'll be home at 5:00._

She shook her head with a smile. "I know you're schedule, but you always write notes," she said to herself, setting the note on the counter. She glanced at the clock to see it read 4:45. He'd be here any minute now.

Grabbing left overs from the night before, she shoved it in the microwave to warm up and sat at the counter to wait. "High school reunion…" she said aloud in a daze. "Has it really been that long?"

The microwave beeped and she grabbed her food, sitting at the couch and flipping on the T.V. Just as it turned on, she heard the door swing open then close.

Footsteps walked through the entry way and into the kitchen. She looked up from the couch to see him put his bag on the counter. His hand reached for the note that had been taped to the fridge. He must've realized the only way for it to be on the counter was if she were home. Turning around, he waved the note. "I see you got my message," he said.

She set her food down and smiled, standing up. "I always do," she said, walking up to him and kissing him quickly. "Sorry, I had an early morning again," she sighed. "Once we release these designs, I'll be free or a while, though."

He grinned, pulling her close, "Good. I've missed waking up to my lovely lady."

"And I've missed sleeping in," she sighed in exasperation, leaning in to hug him. His chin rested on her head and her food was momentarily forgotten. "Oh!" She remembered, craning her neck to look up at him. "You wouldn't believe what came in the mail today!"

"Hm?"

"An invite to our high school reunion," she said, placing her head back on his chest. "Kinda weird to think that 10 years have gone by."

"Wow," he felt him inhale deeply, "10 years…"

"Yup," she confirmed, "And they got my name wrong."

"Spelling error?" he asked, leaning away from her after pecking her with a kiss on her forehead.

She shook her head, finding her way back to her food near the couch. Meanwhile, he looked in the fridge for food himself. "No, everything was spelled correctly, but they addressed it to 'Dupain-Cheng,' and not 'Agreste.'"

"Huh," Adrien said mindlessly, putting his own set of leftovers in the microwave. "I mean, it _does_ make sense," he continued after setting the timer to cook his food. Turning to her, he shrugged, "You're in the school system as Dupain-Cheng, I'm sure. And since I quit modeling and everyone stopped trying to follow my every move, my life isn't that public anymore. I bet our class doesn't even know we're married, let alone teachers and staff of the school." he offered.

She nodded, popping some baked potato in her mouth. "I guess so," she said in a daze. "Wow," she suddenly realized, "I haven't seen Alya since college started."

"Same with me and Nino," Adrien pointed out, grabbing his food and sitting next to her on the couch. "Crazy how everything can change in 10 years."

"I feel terrible!" Marinette said with a frown, "We told each other we'd keep in touch. But that's when my internship started and, well, time wasn't a very flexible thing then."

He laughed, "I know, that's when we first started dating. It was nearly impossible to get a date with you."

She smiled, "Hopefully I was worth the wait."

"You were," he grinned. "So… when's the reunion?"

"Next week on Friday."

"During or after our normal patrol?" he asked.

"It's at 6:00, so we'll have to do an early patrol," she offered.

He leaned over to turn on the T.V. "The city can't protect itself, after all," he said.

"Oh the joys of being a hero," Marinette laughed, leaning on his shoulder.

* * *

A week a flown by in a flurry. Marinette finished her designs a day before the reunion, luckily freeing her up for a quick patrol and then time to get ready for the party. After getting ready, they made their way to the car.

"You've got the keys?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll drive," he said, hopping into the drivers seat of their Corvette.

Marinette laughed as she sat on the passenger's side. "You like this car, don't you?"

"Any man likes his car. Especially if it's a sports car," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'll admit," she began, "This was worth not going out to eat for a while."

They began to back out of the driveway and turn out of their court. They lived in a family-friendly neighborhood. Most houses were filled with young kids or young couples looking to start a family. When they had bought this house, that was their plan. But they both decided that their schedules were too busy still. They talked about kids a lot… but nothing more than fantasies.

Their conversations were filled with old high school memories and Adrien's childish teasing about Marinette's crush on him, which was quickly backfired with her reminder of Chat Noir's crush on Ladybug. They laughed at the irony of back then.

Before long, they arrived. There stood the school in all it's glory. Besides a few little changes, it looked exactly how they remembered it.

"Wow," Marinette said, "It hasn't changed a bit."

"Yeah, and look," Adrien said, pulling up to the front of the school, "Valet parking," he said.

He put the car in park and gave the keys to a rather excited looking young man. "Here you go," Adrien said as he placed the keys in his hands. "Do we go through these doors?" he asked, pointing towards the front doors.

"Yessir," the valet-parker nodded.

Adrien said his thanks and offered his lady his arm. "Shall we?" he asked in a very Chat-like way.

"Oh, _very_ smooth, Chaton," Marinette said lowly while gently grabbing his arm.

He winked playfully as he opened the doors for them. They walked down the halls in silence, their footsteps echoing loudly. They looked at the walls to see unfamiliar faces of the current students. It was strange. It was as if they'd never actually gone here. "Things move on pretty quickly, don't they?" Adrien asked aloud. Marinette only hummed in response.

They quickly found their way to the gym where the party was being held and heard the music and voices of everyone inside. Adrien briefly hesitated before opening the doors, "Ready?" he asked, looking at his wife of 7 years.

She nodded, pushing the door open herself, letting her hand fall from his arm and intertwine with his fingers instead.

As the door opened, she was surprised at how busy the room was. They had a decent sized class, but she hadn't expected everyone to come. There were a few unfamiliar faces in the room, whom she assumed were many old classmate's "plus-one."

Up in the center of a make-shift stage stood Chloe, talking with a few others. Their eyes met but the rivalry was gone. Surprisingly, she had helped Chloe numerous times with outfits for various occasions. Their relationship was strictly professional, nothing more than clientele, but it was no longer hostile.

A few eyes darted up to see who entered the room, looking up from whatever conversation they were having. And their eyes grew wider when they saw the familiar blond hair their used-to-be-famous classmate. Marinette heard a hand cuff her husband's shoulder.

"I hadn't expected to see you here," a gruff voice said, amused. They turned to see none other than Kim standing there.

Letting go of his wife's hand, Adrien shook Kim's firmly. "Of course I'd come!" Adrien smiled, "I may be out of the lime-light, but that doesn't mean I'm some hermit living on some island."

"I guess that's true," Kim laughed. "And who's the lucky—" his words froze on his lips, however, when he realized who was with Adrien. "No way! Marinette?" he asked, "You guys stayed in touch?" he gestured between them.

"He was still modeling when I was offered an internship for design," she quickly explained, turning to see a few friendly waves and other bodies beginning to come towards them. She searched the crowd for Alya while Adrien continued to fill Kim in, but couldn't see her. Had she not come? Marinette's heart grew heavy with the thought.

"Mar-in-ette!" Marinette heard a yell behind her. She twirled around with wide eyes to find exactly who she was looking for. Alya. "You, girl, are in deep trouble," she said, placing her hands on her hips wearing an all-too-familiar smirk.

"Oh my gosh!" Marinette squealed, running towards her old friend and grabbing both her hands. "Alya, I can't apologize enough for not keeping in touch, but—"

Alya silenced her with her hand, "I understand," she said, "Your busy designer life is crazy, and so is my journalist one. But still," her face faulted into a frown, "Not even a single _e-mail?_ "

"…I know," Marinette sighed, smiling fondly at her friend, "How about I make it up to you?"

"That sounds better," Alya nodded decisively, "And I know exactly how! Tell me _everything!_ We haven't seen each other in a decade— _literally!_ "

Marinette pursed her lips, tapping her chin in thought. "Wow… where to begin?" she wondered aloud, thinking over her last ten years lived.

Alya made a choking sound, "How about you start with _that!_ " she said, wildly pointing at the ring on Marinette's finger.

"Hm?" Marinette looked at her hand. "Oh, yeah… Well, I got married."

"Uh-huh, and to _whom_?" Alya asked, examining the ring.

"To my husband," Marinette decided to play coy.

Alya glared up at her, "Who's name would happen to be…?"

"Umm," Marinette innocently tapped her lip again.

" _Oohh_ no, you don't! _Ten_ years of _no contact._ No playing dumb, Mari. You owe me."

"Technically, you didn't reach out to me, either so—"

"Ten _lonely_ years, Marinette!" Alya stressed, ignoring her friend's point.

Adrien then took this opportunity to turn around and properly re-introduce himself. "Hello, Alya. It's nice to see you here," he stuck out his hand.

Alya shook her head, shushing Adrien with a pointed look. "Not now, Adrien, Marinette's about to tell me—" she stopped when she saw his other hand creep around Marinette's waist. Connecting the dots in her head, she broke out into a wide grin.

"No shit," she said, nudging Marinette, "You caught yourself a fine fish."

"And one I _reel-_ y wanted," Marinette said while Adrien snorted back laughter.

Alya grabbed Marinette's hand and began dragging her towards where the bar was set up. "We are _soooo_ talking about this right now," she said. Looking back towards Adrien, she grinned, "Sorry, Adrien, but I'll be borrowing your _wife_ for a bit."

"First off," Alya said as they sat down, "Why wasn't I invited?" Alya crossed her arms, and although the question was poised as a joke, Marinette could sense the truth behind it.

"Actually," Marinette fiddled with her ring, "We were the only ones there."

"What, like a Vegas wedding?"

" _No,_ not like a _Vegas_ wedding! He actually surprised me with it. We had been engaged and I was stressed about work and wedding prep, but one day I just came home and he said we were going out to dinner, but then drove us to our favorite spot in Paris. When we got there…" Marinette's mind flashed to that day.

* * *

 _...Flashback..._

 _"Okay, okay. Just—just don't freak out, okay?" Adrien asked frantically._

 _Suddenly suspicious, Marinette raised a single brow. "That's a lot of 'okays' for a simple 'dinner date.'" she said._

 _"Yeah, about that…" he nervously scratched the back of his head. "I know how busy you are, and how stressed you were about the wedding. But, I still wanna marry you."_

 _"And I, you," she said, unsure where he was going with this._

 _"Well, that got me to thinking. I didn't want to wait. And I know that makes me impatient and selfish, but I honestly couldn't stand waiting for time. So… well… we're getting married."_

 _"…Yes, we've been over this. It's the reason I have an engagement ring," Marinette said sarcastically._

 _"No-no," Adrien unbuckled and hopped out of the car, opening hers and running a hand through his hair. "Let's get married_ now! _"_

 _"W-what?"_

 _"Follow me," he said, grabbing her hand gently._

 _She followed him through their favorite secret spot in Paris. The trees covered them from the hot sun as a gentle breeze floated by. As they emerged into a small clearing, she saw an arch and a man standing below it._

 _"It's all set up, we can do it here. Now. And that isn't to say we won't have a real wedding, because I don't have any right to steal that from you but I—"_

 _She cut him off with a kiss, bringing him down to her and hugging him tightly. "Okay," she said as they parted._

 _"What?"_

 _"I said okay."_

 _"Okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _He grinned brightly, picking her up and twirling her around, "Okay!"_

* * *

"No way," Alya breathed as Marinette finished telling her story. "You guys are adorable! I can't believe I didn't know about _any_ of this!"

"Well, we haven't talked in 10 years," Marinette said dryly.

A throat cleared behind them. They turned to see Nino and Adrien smiling broadly at them. "Are these seats taken?" Nino asked, gesturing to the empty seats next to them.

"No way, Nino!" Marinette grinned, standing up to hug him.

Alya jumped and slung her arm around Nino's shoulder. "So," she began, "Did you hear the news?"

"I heard that my old bud has a wifey, yes," Nino smiled. "Congrats, Marinette."

They all sat down together. Marinette couldn't help but let her mind wander. It had been 10 years—an entire decade—but they acted as if they'd seen each other yesterday.

Perhaps Marinette should request time off, maybe settle down a bit. She smiled, imagining a new future. What would 10 years from _now_ look like?

* * *

 **Wowzers, this was loooong! I hope you enjoyed! (That's what she said)**

 **-LovelySheree**


	9. Chapter 9

**What, an update? Im _possible!_ **

**Chapter 9: No Regret**

* * *

"Girl, why are you in such a rush?" Alya asked, watching her best friend gather her things in a hurry.

"I forgot about something!" Marinette fretted, dropping her bag in the process. Which caused all the things she'd gathered to spill out. "Shoot," she muttered under her breath, "I'm such a klutz!"

"Whoa, girl, relax. What could you have forgotten about that can cause this much panic? I haven't seen you this scatter-brained since high school!" Alya astonished, joining Marinette on the ground to help her clean up.

Marinette sighed, putting the final piece in her bag again and looked at Alya. They were both knelt down on the floor and Marinette blew a piece of hair from her face. "I—Well… I'm meeting Adrien."

Alya gave her a deadpanned look. "With whom you're married to… what's the big deal about meeting with your husband?" she asked.

"It's not the _meeting_ with him part, it's just—ya know. We're looking for a house… and… I dunno," Marinette dug through her bag for her keys, mumbling something about needing a brighter keychain.

Alya looked at the table they had been sitting at to see her friend's keys lying there. She picked them up and jingled them in front of Marinette's distracted face. "Here," she said, hearing Marinette utter out a "Thank you." Alya crossed her arms and stared curiously at her friend. "What's the big deal? You're looking for a house. Something every married couple does… Haven't you dreamed about this for like, your whole life, or something?" Alya asked.

Marinette shrugged and looked away from her friend, "Well, I mean, yeah. But, like, it's still a little soon, isn't it?"

Alya furrowed her brows, "You've been married for 3 months. So no, it's not 'too soon.' Getting a house is good. You've been crashing in his mouse-sized apartment, which, if I do recall, doesn't allow for a roommate."

Marinette bit her fingers, "Yeah, we've been ignoring the calls about that…"

"What's the _real_ issue here?" Alya asked, reaching out for Marinette's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Marinette slid from her grasp, looking worriedly at her phone. "Y-you're probably right! I'm just crazy. This is Adrien," she said as she lifted her phone, "Gotta take it!"

Alya watched her friend go with a wild expression, "Oh…kay… see ya later, then?"

Marinette pushed the coffee shop door open with her shoulder, holding her phone in one hand and her drink in the other. "Hey, hon," she said, "Yeah, I'm on my way. No, I didn't forget, I'm just running a bit late. Yeah, bad traffic. Uh huh. Okay. Yup, see you in a few. I love you too. Bye." She hung up and stuffed her phone in her purse, grabbing her keys and hopping into her car.

"Alya's right," she told herself, "This is good."

* * *

"Okay, on to house number three!" Adrien said enthusiastically, buckling up his seat-belt. "That last one was cool, though, huh? What did you think, Mari? You were pretty quiet in there…" He looked over at his wife to see her staring numbly out the window. "Marinette?"

She blinked and turned to him, looking dazed, "I'm sorry, I was zoned out. What?" She asked.

Adrien frowned, "I asked if you were okay," he said, reaching out to touch her forehead. "Are you sick? Do you have a fever? Maybe we should go home…"

"Oh no, I'm not sick," Marinette brushed him off. "Tired is all."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she smiled at him.

"Alright. So, what'd you think of the house?" he asked.

"It was okay," she said. "It's expensive, though."

Adrien shrugged, "Well, money's not an issue, so don't pay attention to the price tag, okay? We'll get whatever we need and whatever works."

Marinette looked at her husband with a clumsy smile, "The money you got from your father is suppose to be for retirement, isn't it? That was your plan, right?"

Adrien looked at her with a gentle smile before looking back at the road, "Plans can change."

Anxiety squeezed Marinette's chest, "You should save it."

"Mari, don't worry. Even if we went all in and bought the whole house now, I'd still have plenty left over. Besides, I'm gonna put what we don't spend in a retirement plan." He reached out to touch her knee gently, "Your worried, and it isn't about the money…"

"I'm not worried, it's just an expensive house—"

"Marinette, what's wrong?" he came to a stop at a street light.

"Nothing," she said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Come on, Mari, what's eating at you?" He pushed.

She nodded towards the windshield of the car, "The light's green."

He huffed, "I'm not going until you tell me what's wrong."

"Adrien you can't—there's _people_ behind us," she turned around in her seat to see a frustrated wave from the car behind them followed by a honk. "Adrien, seriously! _Go!"_

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. Normally I wouldn't push because I don't need to know sometimes, but this is clearly about us, and _that_ I should know. So what's wrong?" He pushed the car into park to prove his point.

"Adrien, we don't have _time—"_

"Are you having regrets?" he blurted out, his voice calm. Marinette knew this voice, but she'd never personally experienced it. It was his business voice. The voice he used at professional parties, or conversations with co-workers. It was his father's voice.

"…Regrets?" She repeated numbly, looking him in the eye. The angry honks and yells began to fade out.

He nodded, "Yeah, regrets. About us," his eyes and face stoic; he was like a wall. But Marinette could see clearly behind it. He was hurt.

"N-no! _No,_ of _course_ not! I could never regret this," she gestured between them. "It's just…"

"What?"

"Will you?" she ask carefully. Looking away from him.

"Will I what?" He asked, tilting his head. His once calm voice became lathered in frustrated confusion. A car swerved around them, giving them a pleasant curse and honk as he passed, followed by more cars.

"Will _you_ regret this?" she asked. He didn't respond. "Maybe not now, and maybe not next year or the year after that, but… maybe in _ten_ years. When I'm older, and less exciting. Maybe you'll look back at it all and realize that it was when you decided to marry me that things started to go wrong. That, in ten years you'll regret loving me and how you bought a fancy house and used up your money," she hadn't noticed until now, but she was crying. She could tell because a tear had fallen onto her hand. "After all, you said it yourself! Plans change, and I don't want you to regret this—"

She felt large hands envelop her own small ones. She didn't dare look up to see the man who was holding them though. She couldn't.

"Hey," he said gently, leaning over to kiss her wet cheek. "I could never regret this," he said, but she looked unconvinced, offering him a lazy shrug and a mumbled, "Maybe."

"I _love_ you," he said, baffled. She didn't move. He huffed, thinking of what to say. "Now, if I remember correctly," he began, "I had a crush on _you_ first," he said.

"You had a crush on _Ladybug,_ not Marinette," she pointed out.

"And you had a crush on a model, not Chat Noir," he countered. "I agree, things can change. We changed, but it was for the better, right?"

"But—"

"For better or worse," he repeated their wedding vows. "Now, I take that seriously. Even if there comes a 'worse,' I'll never regret it. Because I love you. We chose each other." He gently pulled her chin to look her in the eyes. "The only thing I could ever regret would be _not_ marrying you. To not share a life with you. To have kids and grow old with you."

She blinked and smiled at him, "Kids?" she asked.

"Kids," he nodded, glad she was smiling. "I'm serious, Mari. About you. About this."

She leaned in to kiss him. Soft and sweet, short and simple. "Thank you," she mumbled.

He kissed her nose and leaned back. "But," he said, putting their car back in drive and looking to see the light had turned red again. "If Nino confesses his love to me, I may just run into the sunset with him," he said, acting serious.

"Oh my gosh," Marinette shoved him with a laugh, "You're a dork."

"But you love me," he winked at her.

"Maybe…" she rolled her eyes playfully.

"And I love you."

"Yeah," she smiled.

* * *

 **I don't know what this has to do with anything, but I figured that's the point of one-shots, am I right?**

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **-LovelySheree**


	10. Chapter 10

**One day I'll just do an easy fluffy one-shot, but—** ** _OH WELL!_**

 **Simple.**

* * *

If only she'd just _listen!_ It was so simple! They _liked_ each other—what's so confusing about that? Or… at least, that's what she said. But here she is, going on and on about how things might go wrong. Has she ever stopped to think about what could go _right?_ It was _simple._ She just needed to understand!

"Chat, we can't just be a couple! We—I mean, _you_ are a super hero. You can't tell me your identity and—" He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "What are you—?" she began, but was immediately cut off.

He crashed his lips onto hers. They'd done it before. Kissed. In fact, that's exactly why they were even having this conversation… because she kissed him and he kissed her and, well, now he's kissing her again. He leaned into her, desperately wanting her to understand that this wasn't so complicated! _This is simple_ , he thought, but hopelessly noted that she wasn't kissing back. _Right?_

She made a muffled noise and forcefully pushed him back. "What the _hell,_ Chat!? I _just_ said we can't do this!" She stepped backwards and frowned, "What's with you? Do you think life is, like, some kind of romantic comedy where the guy always gets the girl by randomly _kissing_ her? What in the hell kind of gesture is _that?"_ She crossed her arms and looked away.

Honestly, he didn't know what to say, so he was quiet.

"Well?" she asked, and he noticed a crack in her voice. She was sad.

"Mari…" he all but whispered. "I—no—I mean," he took in a deep breath, "Look," he sighed. "I kissed you because I like you. A lot. And, all I know is that I stay up thinking about you, and I can't ever get you off my mind! To me, it's pretty simple. Let's just… go on a date. I'll take off my mask and we'll go out on a date. Simple. Just like that."

"I can't know who you are!" she nearly hissed at him. Wasn't _he_ suppose to be the cat here?

He waved his hands in a wide swing, "Why _not?_ It wouldn't be the end of the world! I _trust_ you, and you trust me. The only people who would know anything of value would be us. You and me. It's _that_ simple!"

"But it isn't that simple," she said quietly as tears welled up in her eyes. "I wasn't suppose to like you," she mumbled and he barely heard her.

"What?" he asked airily.

She turned away from him. "Life isn't a movie, Chat. Things don't just 'work out,'" she said bitterly.

He stepped towards her, not daring to touch her. "Well why not? I just want to know why," he said.

"Be _cause!_ I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you!" she yelled, turning towards him. Her hair whipped in her face, sticking to her tear-stained cheeks.

Did he hear her correctly? "Fall in love?" he echoed absentmindedly.

She was quick to try and cover her mistake. "I—no! Y-you know what I m-meant!" she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Can I hug you?" He asked.

"What?"

"Well, I can't kiss you, but I still want to be able to show you that I… love you too. So, can I hug you?" he clarified.

There was no verbal response. She only nodded and opened her arms. He walked into her embrace and folded into her. His chin fell in the crevice of her neck and his arms harnessed her close to him. He held her tightly to him, but nothing to make her feel suffocated.

"Why can't this be simple?" he asked, moving his head so that his forehead rested on her shoulder with his nose brushing her skin.

She sighed, "Chat, this is _anything_ but simple."

"Why?"

She grabbed his face and placed gentle kisses on his lips.

"H-hey, that's _my_ tactic," he said through the kisses. "You're… acting like a… romanic comedy," he continued to try and speak.

"Shh," she mumbled, going back to hugging him. "Okay," she suddenly said.

"…Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll tell you why it isn't simple," she said, stepping away from him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Will it make things simpler?"

"…Probably not."

He didn't say a word as a pinkish reddish light surrounded her. She was right. Things just got a bit complicated.

And by a bit, he meant a lot.

* * *

 **Please R &R! Thanks,**

 **LovelySheree**


	11. Chapter 11

**I normally don't continue these one-shots since I write to just… get rid of excess thoughts in my head. But since that last one ended on such an open ended note, I figured I'd continue it.**

 **-Not That Simple-**

 **Part 2**

* * *

He wasn't saying anything. That was good, was it? Why wasn't he _saying anything?_ Her mind whirled with anxiety. She was sure her eyes were glassy, but she didn't cry. She couldn't. Right now, she was Ladybug. And Ladybug didn't cry. Ladybug's strong, she's—

"Whoa," Chat finally said, looking her up and down, "I… just—whoa…"

Embarrassed. _That's_ what Ladybug is. "D-don't just _stare,_ " she said, crossing her arms tightly around herself.

"I-I'm not! I mean, I _am_ but…" he runs a hand through his hair, his eyes remaining to _stare_ at her. "I can't say I expected this, but honestly," a puff of air escapes his lips in what seemed like the beginnings of a laugh. "I mean, it _kinda_ makes sense," he says, letting his hand fall from his hair to collapse at his side. His shoulders were loose, his face full of some kind of realization. An epiphany, almost. And she _completely_ did _not_ understand.

"G-get that look off your face!" She frowned, her face red in embarrassment. "And stop _staring_."

He gives her an incredulous look. "How can I _not_ stare, M'Lady?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She picked up the pillow on her bed and threw it at him. "How are you so _relaxed_ about this!?" she asked.

He caught the pillow and threw it back at her, "I'm _not,_ " he corrected. "I'm actually pretty upset," he crossed his arms as she caught the pillow.

"Well why are you so cheery?" she asked him, daring to take a step forward.

"Because," he shrugs. "After all these years of trying to _find_ you, you go ahead and just… find me instead." He laughs, tilting his head and smiling at her, "It's comical, really…"

"You're not upset?" she asks tentatively.

He scoffed, "I just told you I was upset," he crossed his arms and slowly shrugged, "I mean, it's comical, but it's kinda maddening too. I _really_ liked Ladybug, and I had to spend all this time getting over her while I was falling in love with Marinette. And it turns out, I was getting over Ladybug by falling in love with her all over again. I mean, I—" he sighed, looking at her, "This is all _really_ bizarre, but it somehow makes sense."

"Excuse me?" Marinette furrowed her brows, tightening her grip on the pillow. "How does this all make sense? Chat, I _just_ said this was all that simple."

He threw his hands in the air, "I mean, I don't know, Ladybug! What's so wrong with things being a little bit complicated?" He smiled, stepping closer, "I knew I could only love you. Just. You." Their eyes were glued to each other before Chat's ring beeped.

"You're ring," Ladybug said, somewhat disappointed, dropping her transformation. "You should get home…"

Chat crossed his arms. "We still have a lot to talk about, you're not getting off _that_ easy," he grinned at her. "You showed me who _you_ are, why shouldn't I return the favor."

Ladybug scoffed, "I'm not sure it was much of a favor— wait." She dropped the pillow, " _What?_ "

"Let me show you who _I_ am. I've been wanting to for a while ever since you and I have been getting closer," he said.

"B-but—" his ring beeped again. She gave up, letting out a large breath. "…Okay."

"Then I can take you out on a date!" he laughed.

"Wait, I didn't agree to a date!—" her words fell short as a green light covered her partner in crime.

All she noticed at first were his eyes. Because that's all she'd been staring at. And they were so… familiar. Warm… caring… guarded. She'd seen them before.

"I'd introduce myself, but I think you know me already," he said, gesturing to himself.

"Adrien," she breathed, her eyes widening.

"Hi," he awkwardly waved. They sat in silence for a long time. She was just staring at him. She couldn't help it. She should probably stop, right? She didn't care. He wriggled awkwardly under her gaze.

She shook her head, "S-sorry, it's just…" she was quiet for a moment longer before she just started to burst out laughing, falling onto her bed.

"Mari!?" Adrien recoiled in shock, staring at her, concerned.

"I-I," she heaved through the laugher, "I had the _biggest_ c-cr-crush on you!" she sat up, wiping a tear from her eye, still giggling. "And-and I got over my stupid crush on 'Adrien Agreste' by falling for a stu-stupid cat and-and," she leaned forward, holding her gut. "They're the same guy," she finished.

Adrien's eyes blew wide, "Wait, _really?_ "

"Oh god, Adrien, it was so _obvious_ it was painful! And you're so oblivious it's painful!" she stood up, laughing still.

"W-what? _You're_ oblivious!" He challenged.

She nodded, "We're oblivious."

His face broke out in such a chat-like grin, she was shocked she hadn't noticed it sooner. She opened her arms and he walked into them. She leaned into the crevice of his neck, taking in a deep breath. "We're so oblivious," she repeated.

* * *

 **It's short, but I'm tired.**

 **-LovelySheree**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chat Noir's New Muse?_

 _Out with the old and in with the_ news _—These two are_ buzzing _with romance! It seems our cat hero has found a new taste for bees. As seen in recent footage, Chat Noir heroically saved Queen Bee from what could've been a deadly hit, and not long after holding her tight in a warm embrace! Is this new hero Chat Noir's side-chick, or is Ladybug now completely out of the picture? There are many questions, but one thing's for sure, These two can_ not _get enough of each other!_

Adrien held the newspaper in his hands, shellshocked. All he had done was save his comrade. And somehow the morning paper decided to turn it into the latest _scandal!_ In all of his 21 years of life as a _model_ nothing compared to this—this absolute bull crap! He wanted to put it down, but he couldn't… As he sat on a park bench, drinking his coffee, he stared with wide eyes at the news.

"Pretty crazy, right?" A stranger says as he walks past him, briefly tipping his head in a greeting, "Who knew he'd ever get over that spotty girl, huh?"

Adrien watched the man's retreating figure and sighed. One thing _is_ for sure, and it's not Chat Noir's and Queen Bee's new affair… His Lady will _not_ be happy.

—=—

"What!? This is outrageous!" Alya crumpled the newspaper and threw it onto the ground of the coffee shop they had all gathered in. Adrien uncomfortably laughed as Alya continued to rant about how her competitor "In With The News" always wrote about the craziest most impossible stuff.

Nino looked to his long-time friend with a pitied gaze, "Sorry," he nodded towards Alya, "She gets like this—you know how it is."

Adrien nodded, glancing at Alya, then back to Nino, "I do—and don't apologize, I had a similar reaction," he shrugged, "Well, maybe I wasn't as _vocal_ about it, but…"

Nino raised his eyebrows with surprise, "What, you care about this stuff? 'That latest hero scandal,' or 'LadyNoir?'" he said, using air quotes.

Adrien scratched the back of his head, "Um, I mean, yeah?" At Nino's deadpanned look, Adrien quickly added, "I mean, it's kinda interesting, right?"

Nino nodded lazily, "Sure, I guess. I dunno, maybe I don't like it as much cause I have to hear it a lot," he said, pointing his thumb towards a still ranting Alya.

"—Where's Marinette? I'm sure _she'll_ have as big of a fit about this!" Alya abruptly stood up, looking around the coffee shop.

"Alya, don't!" Adrien hissed, looking around, "Some customers are looking at you," he said.

Alya looked around, realizing her outburst was slightly effecting others around her. Embarrassed, she sat down, over-composed. " _Well,"_ she began, "I just don't enjoy fake news. Besides, you didn't answer my question: Where's my girlfriend?"

Adrien laughed, " _My_ girlfriend, actually, and she's working later than expected. She had to take over someone's shift."

"Oh, poor girl, too good for her _own_ good," Alya mumbled.

Adrien smiled lightly, "I'm sure she doesn't mind the extra shift. Besides, we're all going to a movie tomorrow, aren't we? You'll see her then."

Nino leaned back in his chair, reaching his arm over to hang across Alya's shoulders, "I'll be your Marinette," he said, waggling his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

Alya laughed, placing a hand over her heart, "Oh Nino, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said!"

"I speak from the heart," he replied sagely.

Laughing, Adrien stood up, shaking his head at his friends' antics. "Well, I'm gonna go before you guys start dreaming about _my_ girlfriend. I'll see you tomorrow!" he said, waving and walking away.

Alya tilted her head back, calling over her shoulder, "Only if you bring Marinette with you!"

—=—

Adrien jumped from rooftop to rooftop as Chat Noir. He made quick time of getting to Marinette's house, and as he approached her apartment, he saw her standing outside her balcony.

"This reminds me of the old times," he said, dropping down next to her.

"Hm," she hummed softly as he pulled her into a hug.

"Alya missed you at our coffee meet-up," he mentioned, letting go and leaning against the railing with her. Unlike her old balcony at her parents' bakery, this one was smaller. With just the two of them there, they almost took up the whole space.

Marinette laughed lightly, turning her head towards Chat, "We're going to the movie tomorrow, aren't we? I'll see her then," she sighed, "I've just been busy with work."

"I've noticed," he nodded, "We all have. Why not take a small step back? Breaks are good…"

"Not when everyone's competing for the same thing. I'm an intern, and a future job isn't guaranteed," she scrunched her brows, "But it'll only be for a bit. Then I'll be where I want to be," she nodded to herself.

Chat Noir shook his head, detransforming, "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner as a kid," he grinned at her, a green flash revealing Adrien.

"See what?"

"You. Being Ladybug. It's so obvious and I— I'm just kinda shocked I didn't see it sooner," he shrugged.

Marinette scoffed, "That's a bit random to say, isn't it? We found out each other's identities a while ago…"

"I guess," he laughed, "Your tenacity a moment ago reminded me, is all."

"Ah," she said, as a comfortable quiet fell on them.

Adrien looked at her, wondering if he should even bring _up_ the news article he read. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, especially if it's _fake._ But… "Mari?" he spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Did you read that article, by chance? In the news?"

"About your new muse?" she asked evenly.

Adrien stiffened awkwardly, "That's the one."

"Yeah I read it."

"—It's not true, you know—"

She cut him off, turning herself towards him, "Of course it's not. Why would I think it's true?"

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"No, it bothers me. The idea of anyone else 'claiming' you sets me off, but…" she turned back to look out over their beloved city. "Queen B's already dating someone and hasn't shown any interest in you, not to mention," she tightly frowned, "You're mine."

"That's a bit possessive," Adrien laughed, trying to hide his flushed face.

"W-well, it-it's only fair," she explained, "Since I'm yours." She refused to look at him with how red her face was.

Adrien smiled at her, leaning forward and kissing the side of her head, "Right."

Marinette relaxed at his touch, leaning on his shoulder. "Maybe we'll just have to show them, hm?"

"Show who what?" he asked.

"Paris. We'll just show them that you're mine. And I'm yours."

* * *

 ***wink wink***

 **Hope you enjoyed! Show me some love and write a comment ;)**

 **-LovelySheree**


	13. Chapter 13

**Beach Day**

* * *

Marinette sat in the passenger seat of the red Volkswagen bug. She looked out the window with a wistful smile as she overheard Alya, who was driving, and Nino, who sat behind her, singing to another random song they both knew. It had been a while since she'd been out of town, let alone to the beach.

"So wait, Marinette?" Nino piped up from behind after the song ended, "Why aren't you driving, isn't this your car?"

Marinette shrugged, shifting in her seat to look at the back seat where both Adrien and Nino sat. "I'm not a big fan of driving long distances. I'd rather look out the window," she said, "Plus, Alya offered the drive."

"On the condition that I could control the stereo," Alya added.

Adrien laughed, "So that's why we've been listening to non-stop pop music," he observed.

Alya raised a single eyebrow, looking in the mirror to meet Adrien's eyes. "You've got a problem with that, blondie," she threatened lightly while smirking.

Adriened grinned but shook his head, "No ma'am."

"Hey, I've got no problem with it. I mean, there _could_ be a little bit more remixes being played, but…" he drifted off, his eyes catching something ahead of them. "—Hey look!" he pointed out the front window of the car.

Marinette turned back around to look at where Nino was pointing, smiling broadly, "First glimpse of the beach!" she said.

Adrien leaned forward in-between the two front seats. "Oh cool! The only time I've been to the beach was for a photoshoot," he said absentmindedly.

"Wait, seriously?" Marinette looked at him funny, "But you and I—" she stopped herself, suddenly remembering that she had gone to the beach with _Chat Noir_ and she was _Ladybug._ Adrien seemed to have noticed her slip up and gave her a mixture of a cocky and pease look. It wasn't often that Marinette stumbled over their double lives. "U-uh…" she put her finger to her cheek innocently, "N-no, I think I'm remembering wrong," she mumbled awkwardly.

Alya peered at her best friend, grinning mischievously. "You wouldn't happen to be recalling a dream with a certain blond model, _would you Marinette?_ " Alya asked suggestively.

Marinette's face lit up, "N-no! I am _not!_ " She crossed her arms, glaring out the window.

"Wait, Mari, do you _like_ like me?" Adrien asked in mock shock.

"We're _dating,_ you dumb ca—" catching herself for the second time that day, Marinette decided to just mumble under her breath, "Stupid."

"Oh! I love this one!" Nino hollered, shoving his face next to Adrien's, tightly sandwiching them between the two front seats. Marinette watched as Adrien dramatically sang, word for word, _Wannabe_ by the Spice Girls, quickly forgetting her embarrassment.

By the time they made it to the beach, Nino and Adrien were already racing to the water, pushing and shoving each other as she threw their shirts and shoes off.

"Are you gonna get in the water?" Alya asked, setting down her beach bag and laying down a towel on the sand.

"I don't know," Marinette pondered, "It's fun and all, but it's always so cold…" She set down her towel next to Alya's, pulling out two beach chairs and setting them up. "Adrien brought his chair," she motioned to the second beach chair she had set up, "But I doubt he'll be using it soon. Wanna sit?" Marinette offered.

Alya grinned, "Sure thing," she said, grabbing the chair and sitting. "Geez," Alya scoffed, "The water may be cold, but it's pretty hot outside. There's barely a breeze!" she said as she took off her shirt, revealing her bikini top.

"Agreed," Marinette sighed, doing the same and taking off her shirt. "Maybe I _will_ get in the water," she said.

" _How_ are you so _ripped,_ girl?" Alya's raised her eyebrows at her friend.

Marinette subconsciously blushed, "I guess lifting those flower bags sure do pay off, huh?" she used her normal, lame excuse. Marinette was a naturally small person. Her muscles didn't budge and her stomach only shallowly showed her core muscles, so when she wore a normal T-shirt or any other outfit, no one often noticed. Sure, she looked fit, but not ripped. She guessed wearing a bikini would show off her "fitness" a bit more.

Alya laughed, "Uh huh, sure—"

"I'm getting in the water," Marinette decided, standing up.

"I thought you said it'd be too cold," Alya pointed out, caught off guard.

"Well it's hot!" Marinette scoffed, hiding her blush. Truth be told, she didn't want to explain that the reason she was "ripped" was just because, oh you know, she was Paris' hero and all. Nothing big.

Alya stood up to catch her friend, "Well wait for me, Mari!" she yelled to her friend who was already half way to the water.

* * *

 **Why you so buff, Mari, huh? (TBH I only wrote this to show off Mari's six pack.)**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave your thoughts, if you'd be so kind. :)**

 **-LovelySheree**


End file.
